


This Is The Pale Moonlight Pt.2

by TobiasOfArkham



Series: This Is The Pale Moonlight [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Batjokes, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Canon divergence post Arkham City, Dark Bruce Wayne, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Fanart, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Necrophilia, Paranormal, Psychological Horror, Unhappy Ending, consensual necrophilia lol, so goddamn horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasOfArkham/pseuds/TobiasOfArkham
Summary: The devil takes the lead.
Relationships: Batman/Joker (DCU), Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: This Is The Pale Moonlight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920730
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	This Is The Pale Moonlight Pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 of #noncontober is here, and with it, Part Two of this sick art & fic collab with [@thenastietiger](https://twitter.com/thenastietiger)! 👌
> 
> You can find Tiger's wonderful companion piece at the end of the story. Many thanks for sharing this project, for brainstorming, encouragement and support! 🖤 Also thanks to [@clwnprinceokink](https://twitter.com/ClwnPrinceOKink) for beta 🖤
> 
> If you haven't already, go read [Part One](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920730) first to set the mood, then continue on to here. It should enhance the experience >:)  
>    
> And for the love of god, _please read the tags_.
> 
> So, this is where Batman loses it. It's ~~bad~~ good.
> 
>   
> ***

Fear tingled on the skin of his neck like a thousand bugs crawling on it, waking up every follicle on his body to push each fine hair upright. It made him tremble and unable to breathe. The demon seemed to be doing it for him; raspy and wheezing, it drew breath, softly chuckling it out, then took another one just like it. Its nails were sinking ever deeper into his flesh, pulling him even closer. He could feel their sting, he couldn't have escaped if he'd wanted to. But the most horrifying thing of all? He didn't. With all the fear and disgust churning in his stomach he was still sitting, frozen, at the edge of his nemesis' final, metallic resting place, bent over the corpse's chest, his hands still holding its face - no, _his_ face - in his shaking hands. His lips still touching his; cool but so, so very soft; him still somehow feeling like him, smelling like him; the scent he’d always worn for big special occasions that he'd specifically arranged for Batman. God, he loved that scent. And underneath it was the gunpowder in the fibers of his suit, under which still, a trace of _sweat_. It fired up his senses, made his heart beat even faster, if possible, it made him...  
  


_"Oh, sweetheart..." Joker whispered, "You're not going anywhere yet before you finish what you've started. You realize that?"_

  
Batman tried to speak but the only thing to come out was a small noise, something between a strangled whimper and a moan, against the clown's lips. He squeezed his face.  
  


_"Go ahead, kiss me. Kiss me like you've always wanted to."_

  
Batman's entire body was shivering now and his lips were dry. He licked them, feeling his tongue briefly slide against the clown's bottom lip as he did. One of his hands let go of his face and slid down to his neck, the neck he had always loved to squeeze, loved to watch Joker’s pupils dilate as he’d stare hungrily back at him, his wicked, excited grin revealing a row of bloodied teeth as he growled at him... And he had wanted to kiss him then as well - every time.

He drew a sharp breath and blew a shaky exhale into the still smiling mouth... except - it no longer was, at least not as much. It was more at rest, it was expecting him. He pressed his lips against it, wrapped them around his bottom lip, and held the kiss for a long moment. Even with lips unmoving and cold, the knowledge that they were his made them feel hot. As soon as he pulled back from the kiss and opened his eyes to see that mouth again he was flushed with a desire to kiss it again. One of the ghostly hands of insanity slid down and grabbed him by the waist, inviting him back. He was panting hot air into the dead mouth now, giving it a small brush, a ghost of another kiss, a promise of one...  
  


_"Don't pretend you can just dump me into the fire. Imagine the fat in these lips sizzling like pork - OINK OINK! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"_

  
"SHUT UP!"

  
He dived in, an open-mouthed, voracious kiss, his tongue dipping in to taste his, his one hand squeezing his throat and another gripping his hair, unmistakable arousal now awakening in his crotch as he breathed in more of his unique scent. This was the moment he should have had either never or a very, very long time ago - definitely not now. It felt so incredibly good and so, so wrong. He couldn’t bear the pain of not having him kiss him back. The reality of it was revolting, his eyes were prickling again with tears. He had to stop this horror now. He pulled away and tried to look away but couldn't. Still, he spoke to the dead man, bitter and in pain:  
  


"There. You got your kiss."

  
The deep, slow chuckle was right by his ear again. He could almost feel the hot breath on it, as if the demon had come back from the future, a charred abomination that crawled out of that furnace to hunt him down. He spoke, derisive:  
  


_"You poor, poor Bat... You actually went and did it. Ha! You finally admitted it. Feeling like a winner yet? You should. You should feel amazing. I think you do, you dirty man. I can smell your sex all the way from here, you freak. And it smells good. You want me so bad, don't you? DON'T YOU?"_ he barked, and laughed some more.

  
Then, he spoke in a soft, sultry, seductive way in which Joker rarely had but which Batman knew all too well to be in him. As always, it sent shivers down his spine and tugged at his groin:  
  


_"You know, you can do anything you please. There's no one else here but us... and we have aaall night. C'mon darling, give it a spin."_

  
He wasn't wrong. Batman was aching with the pent up lust of decades past, yearning to give him everything he got. He could only hold himself back for a few seconds and ball his fists before he shouted something incomprehensible even to himself and lunged himself back at the corpse, lifted one knee onto the slab with a loud metallic clunk, pushed one hand around him and under his back and lifted him enough for the limp head to tilt backwards as they were both covered in his cape. He grabbed his back and a fistful of his hair as hard as he could, gave a ravenous growl like a feral animal, salivating at the sight of the mouth now grinning as ghoulishly as he had when Batman had arrived. Somehow, it was more arousing that way - he was smiling _at Batman_ . He was the person he had been smiling at the moment he had died. No one else existed. Batman caught his lower lip between his teeth and bit down. His blood was still, so he did not bleed the way he usually would but Batman could taste the iron, the flavor he associated with _them_ , with their eternal dance. A deep, dark moan escaped him and a strand of saliva slithered its way into the dead grin just before he dipped in again. He was so hungry he completely lost himself. He kissed and kissed and licked and growled and licked again, slowly and reverently, fervently, then furiously and could feel some of the hair detaching from the scalp as he twisted it in his vice grip. He traveled down to that long, white neck; the sight of the bruises he himself had left on it made his erection throb and leak. He bit down hard, again and again, and licked the length of it from between the collar bones to the tip of his chin. He stopped to lock his eyes in a greedy stare with the dead ones that could not see, then went in for one last kiss to his lips before getting up and violently wrenching that purple suit jacket off of him, ripping open the yellow waistcoat and the shirt underneath, sending buttons flying. He opened the clown's belt, ripped open his pants and tugged them down. He looked down at the naked man… _His_ man.

With clothes discarded haphazardly on the ground around him, with the soft hum and quiet crackles now emanating from the furnace, with beads of sweat on Batman's forehead, he licked his lips and went for the chest. He suckled at a nipple and left kisses and bite marks over his chest as he moved downward. He gave the trail of green hair on his stomach a long, exquisite lick, now smelling more of his sweat and some of what awaited him below. He groaned and panted, nibbled at his skinny hip… He arrived at his flaccid penis, as dead as the rest of him, and he was momentarily struck with that nauseating, anxious feeling again, alarm bells threatening to go off. That feeling was gone as soon as he pressed his nose and mouth against him and his smell filled his nostrils. He was drooling again with how much he wanted this. And, with a snarl, he devoured all of him in one go and moaned as he sucked on his goods, his eyes rolling back in his skull as they closed, his fingernails embedded in the white skin of his hip and the back of his thigh. His taste was still as delicious as he had always imagined. He was completely lost in it, and in him.

He could no longer bear it. He sprung up so fast he nearly fell off the slab, but as soon as his feet hit the floor he grabbed the dead clown by both arms and flung him to the floor in one, swift haul. His lifeless body flopped, yielding to any position he could possibly want him in. He flipped him face down onto the tiles, one palm violently pushing down on his back while he lifted his rear up by the waist. He could hear more ribs crunching under him. He smiled.  
  


_"You look just like me, darling. That makes me very happy."_

  
Batman swallowed again, then licked his lips. He bit Joker's thighs, one pearly cheek, then the other. There were too many teeth marks to count when he finally dove into the crack and licked it. It was so dirty, and it didn't bother him in the slightest, because it was _him_. He would never have another chance to taste him. He sucked and moaned, pulling him by the hips to get as deep as he could. His tongue slid in and back out of the hole, leaving it dripping, then across the small of his back, between his shoulder blades, as he climbed over him, frantically removing his codpiece to free himself. He let out another animalistic growl and grabbed the side of Joker’s face, his other palm now on his neck. He chuckled, realizing he sounded nothing like himself. Then, with one swift move he wrenched the head to one side. It gave a loud crack and, this time, it was satisfying. Oh, how many times he had longed to snap that scrawny neck while being goaded by him after all the innocent people he had killed, all the lives he had ruined. He hated-loved him so deeply. This thought made him grimace in pain and fury. Finally, he thrust into Joker, as hard and as deep as he could. He spat on him, punched him, sank his teeth deep into his shoulder, his rabid, ferocious growls and grunts following every thrust. He grabbed his arms and held them behind his back in an awkward angle, hoping that at least one of them would pop out of its socket while he gave him what he deserved. He kept pounding into the dead flesh, faster and harder. Then, he let go of the arms and watched them flop back to the floor.

The corpse was nudged inch by inch across the floor, to where the moonlight scattered, where it didn't quite reach it. Unilluminated, the face looked scarier, like it was grinning wider than ever. It looked positively lewd, with drool dripping down from it and its tongue sticking out. The eyes were now open and Batman could swear he saw one of them follow him and wink at him. He roared and bit into the white cheek. The head was now unnaturally easy to turn around to face him so he could lick his mouth again. It was like the most succulent treat and in all his blind lust he bit into the soft flesh of his tongue. The arousing taste of _them_ filled his mouth again and he found himself biting off a small piece of it and swallowing it, then a bigger piece, threatening to chew off his tongue entirely. He was unable to catch himself before he eventually did, sucking it into his mouth and feasting on its taste. If he hadn't felt the tear drop onto his own hand he wouldn't have been aware that he was still crying. He spat pieces of flesh back into the scarlet mouth and pounded the corpse so hard its skin was no longer cold where it met his. It was warm, wet and slippery with blood and Batman slid easily into its sweet depths where he released himself, shaking and howling in pleasure, absolutely out of his mind and body. He immediately pulled out and scrambled to get as far away from Joker as he could.

Slumped down next to the cremator, he waited, chest heaving and eyes closed. He waited for his breath to even out. For a good while his mind was completely blank, or perhaps so full to the brim he couldn’t tell the difference. Just white noise. Eventually, he opened his eyes. He was again staring wordlessly, stone-faced, at Joker, just as he had after he had entered. What he saw now was something entirely different. It was something so horrific that he threw up right there and then, shaking all over.  
  


_"Thank you, darling."_

  
Joker said it so affectionately, sounding just like he had in life, while Batman was still spitting out bile. 

_"That was a lot of fun! Who's for Chinese?"_

Batman blinked rapidly and more tears fell. With much effort, he got himself up on his feet. Every step of the way back to the corpse he felt like he was about to pass out any second. Therefore, he kept his gaze away from Joker and walked as swiftly as he could, kicking his feet around, hating how stupid it must look. His cape, now detached from his batsuit, fell on top of the body he could not bear to look at ever again. He wrapped him up in it and felt a stab of deep sadness at the thought that Joker would be thrilled to keep his cape, and that he likely had a stash of them somewhere already. Hands still violently shaking and stomach churning, he recovered his cowl, gloves, codpiece and Joker's broken clothes off the floor. He took a deep but shaky breath before the final push to pick Joker up and lift him back onto the slab.

Pushing him along the rails and into the raging fire was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. He didn't know what miraculous force kept him on his feet through his shaking and his sobs while he watched the cape-covered heap enter the furnace, and as he shut the hatch. As soon as he did, his field of vision blurred and narrowed, nausea crept in again, he felt dizzy for about three seconds before his knees gave way and he lost consciousness.  
  


The tiles were cold under his cheek. He had only been away for a minute when he awoke and pushed himself up to his knees. He still felt extremely weak, nauseous and out of it. As soon as he looked down at his bloody batsuit he thought his heart was about to fail with how much his chest physically ached, screaming with grief and horror, when he remembered where he was and what he had done. He sat there without the faintest clue how he could ever be able to do _anything_ again, trying with all his might not to think about how the body must have looked while it burned, that vulgar expression on it, blood and bits of flesh seeping out of its mouth. But it was too late. He had thought of him, and that very second, his nightmare came true.  
  


_"Aww. Poor Batsy. To be honest, I feel a tad sorry for you."_  
  


He was too sick and tired, in its most literal, visceral sense, to be afraid.  
  


"Please... Leave me alone. I beg of you. Go away."

_  
"I would - If you had done what you just did about ten years ago - at least! Alas... Haven’t you learned it's rude to keep your date waiting, playboy?"_

  
"Why... _Why?_ "

_  
"Because I love you, silly. Now, how about a nice stroll to Gotham Bridge?"_

  


  
[ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ek3gZZeW0AAGwQa?format=jpg&name=4096x4096)

  
  


🖤 Link to post [here](https://twitter.com/thenastietiger/status/1318958388835962885?s=20) 🖤


End file.
